Accidentalmente enamorado
by danidella
Summary: Bueno, esta historia viene con canción. Son los pensamientos de Remus acerca de Tonks y esas cosas, relacionados con la canción que es lo mas tierno, espero que les guste!


Bueno este fic lo hice basado en una canción que personalmente es hermosisíma y dice unas cosas re lindass :D y no se por que pero me hace acordar mucho a esta pareja. El tema se llama _Accidentally in love _de _Counting Crows_ ( la re propaganda jaja) se los digo por si se lo quieren bajar o algo por en serio es muy lindo, pero tranquilicense que ya se los puse traducido :D y bueno tal vez ya lo hayan escuchado el tema porque es de la pelicula de Shrek 2 ;) asi quee.. Bueno espero que les guste !

* * *

Accidentalmente Enamorado

Lo había intentado, no podía decirse que no. El siempre había dicho que enamorarse no era lo mejor que le podía ocurrir a un Hombre Lobo, y era cierto, le traía mas problemas a ellos que al resto de las personas normales. Había tenido novias, eso tampoco se puede negar, pero nunca se enteraban de su " pequeño problema peludo" y cuando Remus se los confesaba, era la causa de su ruptura. Solo una se había arriesgado a correr el riesgo de salir con el a sabiendas de "eso", pero como es obvio en un mes y medio la joven se harto de su situación, y lo abandono. Todas esas experiencias le habían dolido terriblemente, pero ¿ que mujer se enamoraría de un hombre lobo? Pues la respuesta había llegado a el hace casi dos años atrás. Nymphadora Tonks era una joven bruja muy agradable y simpática, realmente simpática y divertida. Era su polo opuesto, por decirlo asi, era torpe y desordenada pero era muy inteligente ya que era una auror muy astuta. ¿Por qué una chica así, llena de vida, con un trabajo perfecto, tenía que enamorarse de el? Y bueno, el también se había enamorado de ella, pero como ya dijimos, había intentado retenerse a esa idea... pero era imposible...

_Ella dice ¿Cuál es el problema nene?  
¿Cuàl es el problema? No lo sé  
Bueno, quizá estoy enamorado (amor)  
Pienso en eso todo el tiempo  
Pienso en eso  
No puedo dejar de pensar en eso_

Y si, era cierto, enamoradísimo de Tonks como nunca antes lo había estado de una mujer. Pero el ya le había explicado los 3 problemas, porque no era solo uno. Por empezar su problema con la luna llena era fundamental, era peligroso para ella y muy comprometedor. Tener que abandonarlo por una semana, para después encontrarlo en un estado horrible, de todas maneras la poción hacia que el no se lastimase, pero eso no era algo muy seguro, y si se olvidaba? ( como ya había sucedido) y si sucedía algo que provocaba que se lastime?

En segundo lugar, no tenía trabajo, era imposible conseguir uno en esas condiciones. ¿Como podría mantener a Tonks sin dinero? La gente creería que se estaba aprovechando de ella, y eso era precisamente lo que el no quería de ninguna manera. Dumbledore le daba su sueldo de profesor aunque no trabajase... pero ahora, Dumbledore había muerto...tenía ahorros eso si, y también un poco de dinero que heredó de Sirius. (Harry heredo el dinero, pero supongamos que el tmb un poco jaja)

Por ultimo, un tema que no era tan problemático pero no era lo mejor... el era mas viejo que ella.. le llevaba unos 14 años de edad¿donde se había visto? La gente nuevamente creería que se estaba aprovechando de su juventud, y Remus estaba convencido de que se la arruinaría...( personalmente mis abuelos se llevaban 18 años, aunque fue un casamiento arreglado xD)

Pero nadie puede ignorar un sentimiento tan poderoso como el amor..

_¿Cuánto tiempo más tardará en sanar esto?  
Curarlo porque no puedo ignorarlo si es amor  
(amor)  
Me hace querer dar la vuelta  
y enfrentarme pero no  
Sé nada de el amor_

_Vamos, vamos  
Gira un poco más rápido  
Vamos, vamos  
Las palabras fluirán  
Vamos, vamos  
Porque todos buscan el amor_

Cuantas veces le hubiera encantado decirle que la amaba, y enfrentarse a los problemas... arriesgarse. Pero no quería hacerla sufrir... "¿ acaso no estoy sufriendo así?" le espetó ella un dia muy enfadada, y era verdad. Tonks estaba muy delgada, demacrada...sus ojos habían perdido su brillo particular.. su pelo... su pelo ya no era de ese rosa llamativo y alegre, se había transformado en algo descolorido, descuidado... estaba en medio de una depresión horrible y todo por su culpa. Pero el no tenía idea de que algo así ocurriría, creía que Tonks tras el rechazo, después de un tiempo ya se olvidaria, como habían hecho algunas mujeres...pero ya casi sería un año de su confesión y la joven seguía igual de persistente. ¿Acaso no había perdido sus poderes de metamorfomaga por el?¿ Acaso su patronus había cambiado por la decepción que el le causo? Esas preguntas no paraban de formularse en su mente, realmente Tonks estaba enamorado de el, y no daba señal alguna de que se lo había olvidado.

_Así que soy como una bola de nieve rodando  
Rodando cuesta abajo  
hacia la primavera que llega  
Todo este amor  
derritiéndose bajo los cielos azules  
Gritando luz de sol  
Brillando amor_

Y digamos que el tampoco podía olvidarla... le encantaba su sonrisa de niña traviesa, sus ojos centellantes y vivarachos, su pelo corto y respingado con ese particular aroma a fresa, y tal vez demasiado llamativo, pero a el personalmente le encantaba... le encantaba todo de ella, su forma de reír, de bromear, y de tropezar con cualquier cosa que se le interponga en el camino. Era realmente un desafío no enamorarse de una persona así...Pero ahora por su culpa, toda su belleza se había esfumado...

_Pues, nena, me rindo  
Al helado de fresa  
Nunca, jamás termina todo este amor  
No era mi intención hacerlo  
Pero no hay manera de escapar de tu amor_

_Estas líneas de relámpago  
Significan que nunca estamos solos  
Nunca solo, no, no_

Y no entendía sus propias actitudes, quería que ella se olvidara de el porque así estaría feliz... pero, por otra parte, no quería que se enamore de ningún otro hombre, y ella le estaba demostrando fielmente que se moría por el... ¿acaso no estaría feliz si Remus saldría con ella? Y el ¿que quería?...verla feliz, eso era todo lo que deseaba para la persona que mas amaba, pero a la vez era tan complicado. Y volvía a maldecir por ser un licántropo... se odiaba a si mismo, si tan solo pudiera darle lo que Tonks se merecia " ¡TU ERES TODO LO QUE YO MEREZCO!" le había gritado un día al borde de las lagrimas... ¿y si era cierto?

_Vamos, vamos  
Acércate más  
Vamos, vamos  
Quiero escucharte susurrar  
Vamos, vamos  
Quédate dentro de mi amor_

_Vamos, vamos  
Salta un poco más alto  
Vamos, vamos  
Si te sientes un poco más ligera  
Vamos, vamos  
Estuvimos  
Alguna vez enamorados_

Al fin y al cabo, cuando la conoció no creyó ni por un segundo que se enamoraría de esa forma de ella... y a veces pensaba " ojala nunca se hubiera enamorado de mi..." así seguiría siendo la misma joven risueña de siempre, y yo me hubiera tragado mis sentimientos...y ella nunca hubiera sufrido... Luego de pensar eso se arrepentía terriblemente, porque en el fondo estar enamorado es hermoso, aunque traiga tantos problemas, es un sentimiento inigualable.. y tal vez debería aprovecharlo, y disfrutarlo junto a ella.

_Estamos accidentalmente enamorados  
Accidentalmente enamorados _

_Accidentalmente_

_Estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado,  
Estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado,  
Estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado,  
Accientalmente_

Tal vez, era el momento de enfrentarla y hablar tranquilamente, pues ayer en la enfermería Tonks había estado muy alterada y no era muy agradable hablar en público. No sabía si estaba bien lo que hacía, pero su primer plan estaba yendo de mal en peor, y no podía resistir seguir viéndola de esa forma.. Solo tendría que entrar en su amor, no le costaría nada... Porque no quería que sufra mas... "ella sufre sin ti, Remus... parece que es eso lo que te cuesta entender" le había dicho Molly un día tras volver de su vano intento en reanimar a Tonks, hace ya meses.

_Vamos, vamos  
Gira un poco más  
Vamos, vamos  
Y el mundo es un poco más brillante  
Vamos, vamos  
Solo entra en su amor_

_Estoy enamorado_


End file.
